This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Adult Neurogenesis, organized by Jenny Hsieh, Fred H. Gage, Alejandro Fabian Schinder and Pierre-Marie Lledo, which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from January 9 - 14, 2011. The ability to generate new neurons in the subventricular zone (SVZ) of the lateral ventricles and the subgranular zone (SGZ) of the hippocampal dentate gyrus provides the adult mammalian brain an important level of plasticity for maintaining cellular homeostasis under physiological conditions, and potentially underlies an injury response under pathological contexts. Yet a full understanding of the neural stem cell niche, of basic molecular mechanisms that ultimately dictate the fate of neural stem/progenitor cells, and of intrinsic properties that guide the functional integration of newborn neurons in the existing circuitry is still in its infancy. This meeting will focus on the molecular mechanisms underlying adult SVZ and SGZ neurogenesis, including our current understanding of neurogenic niches and fate-driving mechanisms;the functional integration of newborn neurons;the biological significance of newborn neurons in the olfactory bulb and hippocampus;the comparative nature of neurogenesis across diverse species;and how neurogenesis and new technologies in neural stem cell science may potentially impact neurological disorders and repair. The meeting aims to promote scientific collaboration regarding the control of self-renewal, survival, and fate specification of neural stem cells in the adult mammalian brain. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Adult neurogenesis has the potential to impact a wide spectrum of neurological diseases;consequently, there is a great deal of interest in understanding adult neural stem cell biology, from basic science to translational medicine. This meeting will present novel mechanistic insights into the regulation and functional implications of adult neurogenesis.